


Driver's Ed with Dean

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x17, Gen, Impala, Unhuman Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: Back when the episode's preview aired I wrote a short thing on how I thought the whole "Jack learning to drive" would go.Dean teaching Jack the basics in driving.It involves a scared Dean and Cactus's.





	Driver's Ed with Dean

Dean would never admit it out loud but over the past year, Jack kind of grew on him. He didn’t know when he exactly got over the fact that Jack was Lucifer’s son or all of the mistakes the kid made- which, Dean came to realize, wasn’t fair since he’s made his share of mistakes. 

 

One thing that stood out the most to Dean though, was the kid didn’t deserve to be thrown into life for two years only to be ripped out. The kid was only two years old and he still had yet to experience so many things.

 

All of which, Dean was going to try and show Jack within their short time frame. 

 

He was slightly disappointed when Cas and Sam bailed on him, saying that there was a shaman they needed to find for someone. It hurt but he tried to not let it get to him. When Dean informed Jack it’d only be the two of them, the kid’s excitement didn’t seem to waver one bit. Which made Dean feel slightly better. For a minute he thought the news that Cas- or Jack’s father in a way- wasn’t going along, Dean was almost sure the kid would be upset. 

 

“Why is Las Vegas so important?” Jack asked from the passenger’s side. For the past few hours Jack hadn’t said a word; he was too fascinated by the desert scenery passing by. 

 

“Well, since we don’t really have time to fly across the world- nor would I want to- looking at all of the world’s wonders, Las Vegas has miniature versions.” Dean explained. “It’s not as impressive as the actual things but I hope they work.” 

 

“Thank you, I’m sure they’re just as cool.” Jack reassured him. They drove in silence for a few more minutes after that before Dean thought of something. Without saying anything, he pulled the car over. He looked back and forth, making sure no one else was driving on the road before shutting the Impala off and getting out of the car.

 

“Dean?” Jack sounded confused as Dean walked around the car and opened the passenger door. He saw the kid’s eyebrows scrunched up and mouth turned down. 

 

“Come on, get out.” Dean gestured for him to get out of baby. Once Jack got out of the car, Dean held out the keys to his pride and joy.

 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, eyeing the offered keys uncertainty. 

 

“Grab them before I lose my nerve.” Dean gritted out, closing his eyes as Jack grabbed the keys to the impala. He was going to do this. No going back now.

 

“Why are you giving me the keys to your car?” Dean rolled his eyes but understood where Jack’s confusion came from. Dean always made it abundantly clear he hated it when other people drove his car. He’s slowly let Sam drive it more and more throughout the years and has yet to allow anyone else (Besides that one time with Meg. It was to lure out the Leviathans, so it doesn’t count).

 

“‘Cause you’re going to drive her.” He walked around Jack and sat in the passenger’s seat, closing the door behind him before Jack could protest. Jack’s eyes widened in shock, silently wondering if Dean was okay but went to the driver’s side nonetheless. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but regret his decisions instantly once Jack slid in behind the wheel. The kid looked so lost and stiff with the pressure of driving and not crashing on his first go. Jack knew how much this car meant to Dean and he was honored that he was allowed behind the wheel but that didn’t stop him from panicking a little.

 

“Um...how do I start her?” Oh right, Dean was going to have to explain it.

 

“Okay. First you want to put the key into the ignition. No, not- that slot right there.” He ended up having to point out the ignition before Jack broke the key. “Alright, now turn it to the right but not too hard, just enough to start the engine.” Jack did so hesitantly, concerned he’d twist it too hard. The impala purred to life, ready to ride.

 

“What about the other cars on the road?” Jack asked. Dean gave him a look and pointedly glanced out on the vacant strip of road.

 

“You’re not going to have to worry about that, kid. Even if you did, just take it slow and don’t give two shits about what anyone else thinks.” Dean gave him a smile. “Now, when you start driving you only want to use one foot because flooring both pedals aren’t going to do you any favors.” 

 

“But...what if I’m not a good driver?” Jack bit his lip. He really didn’t want Dean to blame him for damaging his car.

 

Dean sighed and gave Jack what he hoped was a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Today you get a free card, alright? You put any dents in baby and I won’t hold it against you. Just...don’t hold it against me if I get a little agitated. Also, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so use it wisely and don’t expect it to ever happen again, got it?” Jack nodded, relaxing a bit.

 

“Which one is go and which one is stop?” Dean laughed at the terms.

 

“The right pedal is your gas, the middle one is your break, and the one furthest to the left you won’t have to worry about but that’s the clutch.” Jack nodded.

 

“Why won’t I use that one?” Dean didn’t see the point in explaining everything to Jack but he figured why not. They were talking about cars, his to be specific, and if Jack wanted to know a thing or two Dean didn’t mind teaching him. 

 

“Well we’re on a flat stretch of land. Normally you only use the clutch for going uphill or different terrain. Since it’s already set to go you just leave it be. If it does start to become a problem you won’t hurt her too bad.” Dean tried to explain in the best way without warranting too many follow up questions. There wasn’t many ways to describe the clutch that he could think about. It was a pretty hard thing to learn according to people who learned on automatics.

 

“So just leave it alone?” Jack restated. 

 

“Yeah.” With very little confidence, Jack turned the wheel and lightly pressed onto the gas. They were moving like turtles and yet Dean still clutched the passenger door like a lifeline. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jack, it was more of grounding himself to the thought that the kid wouldn’t kill them both.

 

Soon Jack started to press down further. Dean watched as the dial went from five miles per hour to forty miles per hour. At this point, Dean had scooted down in his seat and held onto the back of the seat. Jack laughed, enjoying himself.

 

“I see why you enjoy driving so much! This is fun!” He turned to smile at Dean but quickly looked back at the road. Dean was slightly thankful.

 

“Glad you enjoy it.” Dean gave him a nervous smile that he meant to come across more happy. 

 

“I’m just like you!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“No, you’re not.” Dean responded. It warmed Dean’s heart that the kid seemed so happy to be like him but it wasn’t a good thing. Not in Dean’s mind. He’s done so much crap and cost so many people their lives. Dean’s not sure he deserves to be someone’s role model. Or be compared to one.

 

Dean thought the desert was the best course for Jack to drive for the first time. And compared to dozens of other places that had ran through Dean’s mind, it certainly was. But apparently you can still cause minimal damage in the desert where there aren’t many obstacles but there’s one thing you can still run into.

 

Cactuses.

 

Jack had done great. Dean actually felt that small bubble of pride form in his chest. And it was still there. Somehow it didn’t manage to pop as his side of the car was scrapped quite vigorously with a cactus. It actually caught Dean off guard. He was focused on the road in front of them and watching Jack’s excited face that when the loud shriek of spines scraping the paint off baby followed by the loud bang of the right side mirror being torn off, Dean nearly had a heart attack.

 

It didn’t help that the noise scared Jack as well, and the kid was smart enough to slam the breaks. What was so bad about that? Nothing, Dean just wasn’t prepared to not only have a heart attack but also getting the circulation to his waist cut off by the seat belt. 

 

Once the car came to a complete stop, him and Jack sat in utter silence for a solid five minutes; both processing what just happened.

 

Dean was sure he had a look of controlled anger on his face but he forced himself to take a deep breath before unbuckling his seat belt. 

 

“Dean, I-” The hunter held up his hand for the kid to stop talking. 

 

“What did I say,” Dean gave him a forced smile. “It’s not your fault.” It came out strained but he did warn the kid he’d be pissed whether he liked it or not. He just reassured Jack he wouldn’t hold it against him.

 

Dean opened the door and walked a little ways in the blaring sun to pick up the severed mirror. When he walked back, Jack had already scooted over to the passenger side. Dean sat the mirror down between the two of them once he sat down.

 

He started up the car and leaned over to the glove box to grab one of his Led Zeppelin tapes. As they made headway towards Las Vegas, Dean spoke once he calmed down enough from the incident. “You did good kid. Maybe if you’re interested I can teach you how to reattach the mirror before we hit any of the big attractions.”

 

Jack looked terrified before but that small grin that had found its way onto the kid’s face when he first proposed the trip had finally returned. 


End file.
